An example of method of manufacturing a bent hollow operating lever for a vehicle such as a brake pedal for a vehicle includes the manufacturing method described in Patent Literature 1. In this method, a pair of half-split members connected to each other through a connection portion is pressed by bending of connection portion, and both flange portions provided on the half-split member come in contact with each other and are coupled to each other by hemming working. According to this method, since both flange portions can be coupled to each other without welding, it is possible to manufacture a brake pedal for vehicle not having welded portions.